


Grilled cheese Delux

by mrs_mozzie



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show, Regular Show
Genre: Clowns, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Gen, Grilled cheese sandwich, Hallucinations, Jessica Lange - Freeform, Murder, Scary Clowns, Treat, good clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mardecai and rigby are procrastinating with their chores again when a grilled cheese sandwich happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grilled cheese Delux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishiphappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphappy/gifts).



[regular show theme]

[Thump]

[thump]

thump

"dude, i'm hungry, dude" rigby said while he and mardecai were supposed to be cleaning the park.

"we have to clean the park or benson will be mad at is " mardecai said.

"dude, i cant work if i'm hungry"

"you two need a break?" A grilled Cheese Delux said to them, it was about thee feet tall and had legs and beady eyes 

"eah man" rigby said

"eat me" grilled cheese Deluxe Said

"dude i give up" mardecai said. i'll eat the sandwich too""

both rigby and mardecai ate the sanwich and saw things

Hallucinations are vivid, substantial, and located in external objective space. They are distinguished from the related phenomena of dreaming, which does not involve wakefulness; illusion, which involves distorted or misinterpreted real perception; imagery, which does not mimic real perception and is under voluntary control; and pseudohallucination, which does not mimic real perception, but is not under voluntary control.

rigby started calwing all his co-workers to death. cj, benson, sassquatch, green fat dude, ghost with arm on his head, eileen, margaret, big pink dude and his father, jesus head, talking vending machine and that one farmer dude who has a lot of cakes. Mardecai joined in. the baby dicks cheered them all on

when everyone was dead edward morloch and his traveling groups of freaks visited them

"you have killed excepyionally well mardecai and rigby" edward morloch said.

"they have" the back of edward morloch's head said

 

"would you like to join us and our traveling band of freaks" edward morloch said

"i guess dude" mardecai said he punched rigby in her arm

mardecai and rigby now travel the world with edward morloch's freaks and they make special appearances on variety shows on halloween where they torment jessica lange

"I was a good clown," the Twisted Clown said,

 

**THE END**


End file.
